Bochan?
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: Ciel does something -totally- unexpected, how will Sebastian react? YAOI LEMONS FLUFF BOYXBOY you have been warned! obviously based on info, its out of character.


**Based off of "His Butler, Phantom Image" I just thought he would actually do this LOL so sue me… (;A;) not gonna even try to describe whats going to go down because it would most likely ruin the entire thing! So if you love Sebby and Ciel, you will read on! :D also, thanks to Veronica Ramirez and JB for reading this fanfic made for my friend Briana. :D 3**

XXX

The afternoon breeze coming in through my vast window on the far wall of my study, made me want to go out there and actually play a game or two with Finny. But its now 12:30 pm, and I've been working on my fucking paperwork for the last 5 hours. How I do it, I will never know. "AHHH OOOOOOO!" Pluto, that damn _mongrel_, "Sebastian, go put the mutt away!" I yelled angrily. He can hear me, I know he can. I glanced out the window just to make sure my butler wasn't lagging.

Sure enough, Sebastian had gone out, leash in hand, hair dancing in the wind like it normally does, and his eyes, oh god his ey- what the fuck? 'Get a hold of yourself Ciel! It's just Sebastian! Besides, you have Lizzie.' I shook my head to focus a bit more, getting back to work. The scratching of the quill on the yellow piece of paper in the extreme silence I was working in drove me mad. "Err!" I half grunted, tossing my quill on the desk. I walked over to the window, not really looking, rather just dreamily. 'I wished that I could just hold him.' I startled myself. Where is all of this coming from? I really want to though, the urge is just being suppressed by the fact that I, Ciel Phantomhive, and sole heir to my family's fortune, must have children, and maintain a high social stature.

Looking out the window in search for my demon butler, I saw him sitting on the job. I was a second away from calling for him, when I saw why he was sitting: a cat. A black-fucking- cat. 'Is that really all it takes?' a small smile formed on my lips as I began to laugh a little. The loud contrast of my voice to the room almost invading. That's when I stopped laughing, that fucking mutt had turned into his pale lanky self and hopped into _my _Sebastian's lap, and started _licking_ him. 'That's it! No one is going to fuck around with Sebastian except for me!' I thought, fists clenched, knuckles white, teeth gritted. 'I have a plan', I rang the bell that ran to Mei-rin's room. Seconds later, 'Damn she's fast!', she came in. "Bo-chan?" I nodded for her to come in. "I need your help Mei-rin. Do you still have your costume from Hallow's Eve? " she looked at me, a bit baffled, but didn't question it. Bowing she spoke, "Yes Bo-chan. Would you like it now?" I nodded. She turned to leave with another bow, "And don't forget the ears!"

About 10 minutes later, she came in, holding a small box with black clothes in it. Mei-rin sat the box on my desk, slowly taking them out. "Would you like help putting these on Bo-chan?" she asked timidly. 'Seriously, I'm not _that_ bad.' I nodded, and began to remove my coat and shirt, not caring that they were most likely going to be rumpled on the cold ground. I removed my shoes next, setting them down with the small 'clank-clank' they sound whenever making contact with the ground. Mei-rin had already begun to set the skin-tight shirt on my slender frame. I proceeded by taking off my shorts and then realized, 'I have to take my underwear off too! Damn.' Mei-rin seemed unfazed by this, she didn't care, she fucked Lizzie's servant every single time they came over, so I let her take them off and slip on the leather pants. Followed by the straps that went with the corset, only adding on to my already girl-ish figure. When everything was done, and I was positive I could still breathe, I led Mei-rin out of the room, taking the cat ears from her hands. And walked towards my own room.

Sebastian will surely not resist. I'd just have to hide now wont I?

I settled myself near the window ledge in my room, and called out to Sebastian who had finally managed to lock up the mutt. I swear, he's going to be an issue. "Sebastian!" I called, pretending to be pissed off. The door opened immediately, and he had the trolley. I guess I was so busy trying to figure this whole thing out, that I forgot I hadn't eaten yet. One good look at me, and Sebastian's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 'GOOD.'I walked over to Sebastian, heels clicking on the floor, "Oh, so now you bring me food. But, you forgot the milk." I said, feigning a small pout. I could hear Sebastian gulp down his saliva. 'Excellent.' I picked up the lid from the tray, revealing a strawberry tart with _plenty _ of whipped cream. 'This whole thing is going down just how I wanted, no, it's even better.' I picked a strawberry up, and held it to my lips, licking off the cream first, then nibbling on the sweet berry. Sebastian's face began to tinge red.

He began to swallow, and breathe like he had just run around the whole world twice in 10 seconds. "Sebastian?" I asked innocently. He swallowed yet again before answering, "Bo-chan?" I smiled, "I want some milk," walking to the door and locking it, "You'll give me some won't you?" After a few seconds, Sebastian registered what I really meant, and smiled evilly. "Yes, my lord." He said, bowing, and coming towards me. I silently prayed he would blow my brains out, and I knew he would. Even without it being an order. He picked me up with ease, and carried the tart tray over to my bed side table. He sat me down, the immaculate sheets becoming warm with my body heat coming off of me. "Are you sure you want this, Bo-chan?" I nodded with excitement. "I didn't dress up like a fucking cat for the hell of it Sebastian." He smiled, a genuine smile that I'd never seen before, and my heart raced.

Sebastian leaned down, and kissed me. For the first time, I can say that I felt happy since my parents' death. I wanted more, but being the clearly less experienced, I let him lead. He brought the ripe red strawberry close to me, and held it for me to bite. Once I did, he took the rest of it, leaving the whipped cream on my lips, which he licked off. Sebastian sat down, and began to lick my ear, slowly, sweetly, almost like he's been wanting this for a while now too.

The second time we kissed, was deep, more passionate, and much less skilled, he ran his tongue across the bottom of my lips, and I opened them allowing him entrance to my mouth. He began to feel around, fighting my tongue every now and then. Dear god did it feel good. At that point, I don't think it mattered to either one of us the fact that the others were in the house, or outside in the garden doing their own thing. What mattered, was that Sebastian and I were about to cross the line between servant and master. I didn't care. Neither did he, and it was clear when he kissed me again, and began to travel down my neck, nipping and licking, making sure that I had gotten small little love marks all over my neck. Not that I minded of course.

I was clutching Sebastian's coat, hungry for more, when he pulled me onto his lap, and began to rip the costume from my body. I felt a little but cold when he did, but then his fingers began to run up and down my back, tracing my spine, and eliciting a small moan from my lips. Soon, I was beginning to take off most of Sebastian's upper layers of clothes, and was happy when he just let me. His bare chest was so pale and smooth, and surprisingly, warm. I kissed his chest and began to moan when he started getting hard. Eventually, he laid me on the bed, and started to rip off my pants. My own member was hard enough, and it was starting to get painful.

By the time that Sebastian had gotten my pants off, I felt the deepest sense of relief. The contrast of cold air versus my own body heat, tingled. Laying down on the smooth silk sheets, I began to feel the friction we were making, warming my bed and my body. I began to feel useless, and grinded my lower body against Sebastian's rough pants. He froze. "Bo-chan? Why are you so impatient?" He smirked, and brought me back into another sense deteriorating kiss. My entire body broke out in a sweat as Sebastian's hands began to travel along my torso, slowly making their way down to my stomach, and finally reaching my sensitive prick.

He began to pump, slowly and roughly. I began to second guess myself."Sebastian, you, ah, you don't have to do it, I never ordered you too." I said, positive my face was bright red. Sebastian looked up from my nether-regions, and stopped pumping, "I know that…" he said, eyes glinting with lust that wasn't previously visible. "I want this, I want you." Sebastian's eyes became more and more hungry for me. And I felt myself begin to squirm under him. He was so much older, so much more experienced, and so…irresistible. He leaned in to kiss me then, and my hands caught hold of his neck, pulling him in much more closely, deepening our kiss once more, tongues dancing, fighting a deadly tango. Our breath becoming harder and much more needy, Sebastian finally removed his pants and underwear, revealing his much-much-bigger-than-mine- penis. Sebastian looked down at me, and began to play with his own member, trying to release some pressure off of it. I watched, (my eyes most likely bulging) and began to wonder 'How is that going to fit in there?' after having toyed with himself long enough, Sebastian moved in closer, and spread my arms across the bed, licking me everywhere he could get his tongue to reach.

Finally, he began to lick my prick, beginning at the base, and working his warm mouth along it, stopping at the head and wrapping his mouth around my slit, already dripping with pre-cum. My body had never felt this good, and I let him just bob his head up and down, twisting his tongue every now and then, helping himself out with his hand. My senses where becoming overloaded pretty soon, and I felt like I was going to explode when Sebastian came off of me with a small 'pop'.

His angelic demon features lit up. I could see my own reflection in his maroon eyes. My face flushed, eyes glossy, and lips slightly apart. I looked like a hot mess! Sebastian held his fingers to my mouth while I wasn't really paying attention, "Lick." I looked at him, 'shouldn't be harder than a lolli.' I took his hand in mine, and licked and sucked for all I was worth., Sebastian, grunted, and pulled out his fingers. "Are you ready?" I looked into his eyes, and nodded.

Sebastian repositioned himself so he was half sitting, half kneeling, and began to spread my legs, propping both legs on his shoulders. He slowly slid in his index finger, it didn't hurt or anything, but it did feel weird, knowing that nothing should be going _in_ in the first place. After, I didn't so much as squirm, and began to feel Sebastian prodding around, I felt hot, good even. The slip of the second finger, _that_ one hurt. Well, stung really, but it went away just as quickly as he had begun to scissor me, and to tug and pull at my walls slightly, adding the third finger, stretching me even further. After about 2 minutes of me lightly grabbing hold of the sheets, he pulled his fingers out, and began to try and spit on his prick. I got up from my previous position, and kneed my way over to Sebastian's prick. Not really knowing what I was doing, I stayed on all fours, and began to lick the tip of his dick, whipping off all of his dripping cum. Surely he never saw this coming because he was frozen from the moment I had gotten up.

I grabbed his dick with my hand, and placed my mouth on the head, kissing it before engulfing as much as I possibly could. Sebastian let out a breathy moan, throwing his head back slightly, his perfect onyx hair becoming messy. Small sweat beads forming at his forehead. I didn't know I was any good at this, but I let my instincts kick in and did what felt right, and tried to mimic what he had done to me. I knew right off that he _was_ enjoying it because he began to moan louder, and then he remembered. He lifted my head off of his member, and laid me back down gently, kissing trails down my neck. My back, once out in the open, was now against the soft sheets once more. Sebastian had kept his hands on my back, slowly guiding them back to my thighs, and lifting up my legs to his shoulders again, positioning himself at my prepared entrance. I wanted to squirm, but his firm grasp back on my hips prevented it. I knew this was going to be good. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around Sebastian's neck and back, I wanted to be as close as humanly possible, and then he slipped in his tip. I took in a sharp breath. He waited, 'Screw his neck, I need the sheets! That hurt!' I took hold of the sheets, and balled them into my fists. I nodded for Sebastian to go further in, and he did, a bit slower yes, but it still hurt. I could see my knuckles turn white, and I felt the extreme pressure that was Sebastian's dick in my arse. He waited again, and kissed my eyes, I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. Sebastian's face was loving, but also a bit pained. "Are you okay?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid afterwards. He nodded, "Yes, Bo-chan."

A few more seconds passed, and I felt pleasure begin to pour through me. I nodded, and Sebastian began his plethora of moves. There had been utter silence until Sebastian groaned the first time he thrust back in. "Damn, you're so tight Bo-chan." I tried to smile, or giggle, but the pleasure was beginning to take me, and I felt incredible. Sebastian went on thrust after thrust, making my legs buckle, and me want to ride him. But what he was doing was amazing and I didn't want it to stop any time soon. The bed we were on, creaking in time to Sebastian's thrusts only made my own member become harder once again. I never want this to end. Sebastian kept pounding into me, and every now and then I wasn't quiet about it. "Nnnh."

"Ah! Seb- Sebastian!" I was coming undone, and so was he. He didn't call out Bo-chan or my name so much as he was just moaning, I guess he wasn't sure whether or not to because I saw him hesitate several times. I could feel my neglected prick pulse, and Sebastian saw. He began to pump in time to his own, and soon I was reaching my climax. "Ngh, Seb—Sebastian." I half whispered. Sebastian's eyes drew to my own half-lidded ones. I was beginning to see starts and felt a deep warmness in my lower stomach. Sebastian sped up, and I saw his hair swoosh back and forth as he too began to reach his climax. I couldn't take it anymore, and came all over my stomach and Sebby's hand. His face froze as he came. "Nghh, CIEL!" his head flew back in pleasure, and I came again at the sound of my name escaping his lips. I felt myself in a state of hig h that I'd never felt before, and Sebby rested himself on me for e a few seconds before leaning up to kiss me. "I love you, Bo-chan." He rolled over, pulling me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me. Keeping me warm and safe. I reached for the covers, and wrapped them around us. "I love you too, Sebastian." I said as I nuzzled his neck, and slept. I really hoped it would always be like this from now own.

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed, this is easily the longest yaoi ive ever written in my life, and my favorite. 3**


End file.
